User talk:TortoiseCat5
Removing reports Hey, please don't remove reports - this task corresponds to VSTF members.-- 18:03, June 8, 2019 (UTC) :I'm a little confused - that was my report I removed...? TortoiseCat5 (talk) 18:04, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ::You can remove your own reports if we didn't handle it yet or you reported someone by mistake.-- 18:09, June 8, 2019 (UTC) :::Well that's what happened. It was a mistake report I had made that was removed, sorry for the confusion. TortoiseCat5 (talk) 18:11, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Preview option You are flooding the recent changes with your edits on Report:Vandalism. Please stop doing that. You can either use the preview function or please don't report on the wiki until you can use the form. You are still on Discord and you can also join the IRC to report something.-- 18:57, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Heya - For some reason, the Preview feature was glitching. I'm really sorry that happened though, I'll endeavor to keep it from occurring again. TortoiseCat5 (talk) 19:05, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Cross-wiki vandals Hey, I just wanted to let you know it's enough to report the user once and check the "cross-wiki" mark. We will then check for cross-wiki edits. Thanks for reporting.-- 14:31, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :Got it!Best regards, TortoiseCat5 (contact me) 14:34, July 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Hey, please also check (before you report) if someone else already reported the user. This just happened with your latest report on Report:User profile headers. ::Cheers--- 21:47, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Whoops... missed that, since I had it under Profile Headers, Apple had it under Spam. Best regards, TortoiseCat5 (contact me) 21:56, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Duplicate reports Please check before you report someone if they are already reported. Here is an easy way to do it: Press Strg/Cm and F. Insert the username. Then you can easily check if they are already on the page or not. Greetings-- 18:48, September 9, 2019 (UTC) :Got it. (That's a german-only command, but got it) but where did that happen? I can't remember having done that recently... Best regards, TortoiseCat5 (contact me) 15:11, September 10, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh, I thought this command works for everyone. ::It was the recent sockpuppet report on Report:Vandalism. I removed after I wrote this message.-- 17:23, September 10, 2019 (UTC) :::I see, thanks. (Ctrl+F is the one here) Best regards, TortoiseCat5 (contact me) 18:51, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Multiple spammers from one wiki Hi, you can insert serveral usernames (each in one line) in our report form. This way you can report up to 15 users from one wiki. Please make use of that feature in the future. It avoids flooding the recent changes.-- 14:29, October 21, 2019 (UTC) XD Lol Hi XD report In regards to the message you left me on the Avatar Wiki: I've looked into it and indeed issued a global block for ban evasion. Thank you for following up on the report. For future reference, you can always just contact me either here on my talk page or on my message wall at Community Central (or immediately in the IRC channel if I happen to be online). I try to keep VSTF stuff away from the Avatar Wiki to keep things on topic there. 08:27, January 10, 2020 (UTC) :Heya, Thanks for the message- and sorry if it was the wrong place. TortoiseCat5 (Contact me here) Sign my guestbook 13:54, January 10, 2020 (UTC) Editing reports of other people Hey, I already told you (even though you removed the message from this talkpage) to not edit reports of other users. If you continue to do that, you will be blocked from editing the VSTF Wiki.-- 17:15, January 24, 2020 (UTC)